totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 5 'Szef: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Zrobiłem przepyszne śniadaniek które nie posmakowało drużynie Żyraf. Chris po nieplanowanym "urlopie" wrócił do nas w nieco gorszej forie. Na wyzwaniu... 'Chris: ' ...Ekhem 'Szef: ' Co jest? 'Chris: ' Zmykaj mi stąd. Ja prowadzę ten program Szef odszedł ze smutną miną i głową spuszcząną w dół 'Chris: ' Tak więc na wyzwaniu obie drużyny grały w hokeja na trawie. Jednym, tylko jednym punktem, bo Szefowi się dłużej nie chciało stać w tym słoncu, wygrały Żyrafy. Po raz pierwszy w tym programie przełamały złą passę. Ale czy się utrzymają do konca? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Domek Na tarasie siedzą Courtney, Beth, Gwen i Trent 'Courtney: ' Pierwsza wtopa za nami. 'Beth: ' Musiałbyć ten pierwszy raz, co nie? 'Courtney: ' Było by wszystko dobrze, gdyby Trent potrafił grać 'Trent: ' Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie, ciekawe jakbyś ty sobie poradziła 'Courtney: ' O wiele lepiej 'Gwen: ' Hej, uspokujcie się. Było minęło, ważne żeby teraz się podnieść. W koncu i tak nie było eliminacji, więc nie ma się czym przejmować. Ciekawe co tam u Duncana słychać 'Courtney: ' Tia ;( 'Gwen: ' Chyba się przejdę 'Courtney: ' Spoko... (PZ 'Owen: ') (stęka) No dalej, dalej. O, to się nagrywa? Oops, nie zauważyłem jak się pali ta czerwona lampka. Heh, wypadałoby coś powiedzieć widzom. No więc zjadłem ostatnio śniadanko Szefa, całkiem dużą porcję. Teraz przez to od rana mam zatwardzenie... nooo (stęka dalej). Gwen otwiera drzwi do pokoju zwierzen 'Gwen: ' Aaaa. Owen co ty tutaj robisz? 'Owen: ' Właśnie skonczyłem. Aha i ten wychodek będzie dzisiaj nie dysponowany przez jakieś 10 godzin Gwen zatyka nos 'Gwen: ' Dobrze wiedzieć Willa Leshawna leży na kanapie, Duncan i Geoff grają w pokera. Justin najprawdopodobniej bierze prysznic, gdyż słychać wodę w tle 'Leshawna: ' Wygoda nieziemska, nie? 'Duncan: ' Tiaa, żyć nie umierać. Co masz Geoff? 'Geoff: ' Mam jedną parę 'Duncan: ' Haha, przegrałeś ziom. Mam karetę 'Geoff: ' Znowu? Już trzeci raz ziom 'Duncan: ' Może ci później dam jakieś fory Justin po kąpieli przychodzi do drużyny 'Justin: ' Jak dobrze było się w koncu porządnie umyć, a nie tą wodą z jeziora Leshawna wstaje z kanapy. 'Leshawna: ' Dobra, powinniśmy uczcić jakoś nasze pierwsze zwycięstwo 'Geoff: ' Dajcie mi chwilę Geoff wstał i poszedł do kuchni 'Duncan: ' No ale gramy Geoff wchodzi z napojami 'Geoff: ' Sto lat Wszyscy się napili Domek, pokój dziewczyn Courtney szuka swojego palmtopa, który jej gdzieś się zapodział 'Courtney: ' Nie widział ktoś mojego palmtopa? 'Gwen: ' Nie, nie widziałam 'Courtney: ' Nie ciebie się pytam.., 'Gwen: ' Co? Chciałam tylo pomóc 'Courtney: ' Sorry, trochę poddenerwowana jestem 'Beth: ' Myślę, że zostawiłaś go na stoliku 'Courtney: ' Na jakim stoliku? Z resztą nieważne Courtney wychodzi z domku Willa Na stoliku leży palmtop Courtney, którego zauważa Duncan 'Leshawna: ' Kurde, Geoff, ograłeś mnie 'Geoff: ' Tak, w koncu mi się udało 'Duncan: ' Dobra, dałem ci wygrać... Duncan zauważa palmtopa 'Duncan: ' Ooo 'Justin: ' Co jest 'Duncan: ' Palmtop Courtney 'Geoff: ' Powinniśmy jej go oddać 'Duncan: ' Czekaj ziom Duncan chce sie dostać do palmtopa, ale jest zablokowany 'Duncan: ' Cholera jasna, kod 'Leshawna: ' Wiedziała co robi 'Duncan: ' Sprytnie Duncan wychodzi na balkon, na zewnątrz jest kilka osób ze Słoni, w tym Courtney 'Duncan: ' Ej, Courtney Courtney się odwraca 'Courtney: ' Co? 'Duncan: ' Czy przypadkiem nie tego szukasz? 'Courtney: ' Oddawaj mi to 'Duncan: ' To sobie po niego przyjdź 'Courtney: ' No Duncan, no weź 'Duncan: ' Co weź? 'Courtney: ' Daj mi go 'Duncan: ' Kogo? 'Courtney: ' Palmtopa 'Duncan: ' No niech pomyślę. Obok Courtney zjawia się Ezekiel 'Ezekiel: ' Siemka 'Duncan: ' Ja pierdolę człowieku, gdzieś ty był 'Ezekiel: ' Byłem na ważnej misji ratowania świata 'Duncan: ' Czego tyś się naćpał? 'Ezekiel: ' Nie ignoruj mnie. Cały świat tonie w śmieciach. Byłem na wysypisku, gdzie to wszystko liczyłem i segregowałem Courtney słucha kłótnie Duncana i Ezekiela i podśmiechuje pod nosem 'Duncan: ' Gościu, jak tam zaraz do ciebie zejdę... Duncan rzuca palmtopa Courtney, która go łapie 'Duncan: ' ...to ci tak osobiście w ten twój małpy ryj wygrzmocę... Duncan wyskakuje przez balkon 'Duncan: ' ...że cię na tym twoim wysypisku nie poznają Duncan łapie Ezekiela za kołnierz 'Duncan: ' Ty się módl, abyśmy wygrali, bo jak nie to osobiście dopilnuję do twojej eliminacji ty krowi wypierdku mamuci bez szkoły w błocie ućmoruchany w du... 'Courtney: ' Duncan, może starczy 'Duncan: ' Ta, może. Duncan puszcza Ezekiela 'Duncan: ' Ale mi gnojek napsuł nerwów 'Courtney: ' Nie dziwię ci się 'Chris: ' Czas na wyzwanie Port Wstydu Uczestnicy stoją przy porcie wstydu wraz z Chrisem, który tłumaczy im zadanie 'Chris: ' Witajcie moi drodzy. Widzicie te dwie łódki? 'Duncan: ' A czy powinniśmy pójść do okulisty? 'Chris: ' Ok. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwałem "Co dwie głowy to nie jedna". Waszym zadaniem będzie istna walka na otwartej wodzie. Dla każdej z drużyn pzrygotowałem łódkę, w której będziecie musieli walczyć. Wygra drużyna, której łódka dłużej utrzyma się na wodzie. Jakieś pytania? 'Courtney: ' Dlaczego taka nazwa wyzwania 'Chris: ' Ponieważ w tym zadaniu będziecie mogli używać innych członków swojej drużyny jako broni. Haha, to będzie coś Duncan złośliwie spojrzał na Ezekiela, ten przełknął ślinę 'Chris: ' Start Uczestnicy ruszyli do łódek, wszyscy zaczęli się przepychiwać 'Courtney: ' Nie pchaj się Beth 'Duncan: ' Justin, zejdź mi z drogi 'Trent: ' Hej, za dużo nas jest Uczestnict wsiedli do łódek. Odpłynęli trochę i zaczęli walczyć Jezioro Wawanakwa 'Courtney: ' No to... 'Duncan: ' Wojna Duncan wpływa prosto na łódkę Słoni 'Courtney: ' No nie. Tak dalej być nie będzie 'Gwen: ' Co chcesz zrobić 'Courtney: ' DJ, nie chcę ale muszę Courtney chwyci DJ'a za nogi i uderza nim w łódkę Żyraf 'DJ: ' Ała, mój nos Port wstydu Chris i Szef oglądają wszystko przez lornetkę i śmieją się 'Szef: ' Biedaczek 'Chris: ' Ekhem Ponownie się śmieją Jezioro Wawanakwa 'Duncan: ' Ah tak... Duncan robi to samo z Ezekielem, co Courtney z DJ'em 'Ezekiel: ' Ałć, boli Duncan niszczy Ezekielem łódkę 'Ezekiel: ' Złamałeś mi wątrobę Courtney staje na brzegu łódki i odpycha Ezekiela 'Courtney: ' Zabieraj się stąd Courtney niechcący przechyliła łódkę, która dachowała 'Courtney: ' No kur*a Sześcioro uczestników wpadło do wody. Tylko Cody'emu udało się pozostać na łódcę. Cody szybko zoriętował co się stało i wskoczył do wody ratując swoją drużynę 'Chris: ' I tym akcentem Wściekłe Żyrafy wygrywają po raz drugi. Ceremonia Uczestnicy siedzą owinięci w ręczniki. DJ ma złamaną rękę i bandaż na głowie 'Chris: ' Wasza druga ceremonia. No cóż, dzisiaj nie będzie przebacz, ktoś z was odpadnie. I nigdy już tutaj nie wróci. Bezpiecznymi są, Courtney, Gwen, Beth, Trent i Owen. Cody, jesteś zagrożony, bo... w sumie nie wiem, uratowałeś ich, a chcą się ciebie pozbyć. DJ, trochę widzę, że ucierpiałeś w tym wyzwaniu. 'DJ: ' To przez Courtney 'Chris: ' No... mniejsza o to. Ostatnim bezpiecznym jest . . . . . . Cody 'DJ: ' Tak, spodziewałem się DJ poszedł do portu wstydu 'Chris: ' Na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek. Na nowy zapraszam was już nie długo. Zostańcie z nami w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Owen jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń *Cody pojawił się, lecz się nie odezwał. *To pierwszy odcinek, w którym odpada chłopak. **Jest to także pierwszy odcinek w którym odpada zawodnik Milczących Słoni. *Po eliminacji DJ'a Milczące Słonie mają równą ilość kobiet i mężczyzn.. *Po raz pierwszy ktoś opuszcza program z obrażeniami fizycznymi. *W tym odcinku nikt nie przyczynia się do wygranej, gdyż Courtney przypadkowo przechyliła łódź i to zadecydowało o ich przegranej. *Reakcja Gwen na Owena załatwiającego się w pokoju zwierzeń, jest podobna do reakcji Harolda na identyczną sytuacje w Pełny dramat. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana